halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The UAC
Formation The UAC or the United Allied Conglomerate was formed in the early-mid 26th Century in 2523 by a handful of ex-UNSC diplomats and other politicians from all authorities to be a seperate part of Humanity and was also sugested to be a 'backup plan' if you will incase the UNSC would fall. The UAC in 2610 is now one of the most effective machines in humanities history however it does not go without struggle. Religious extremists and threats from the ATC (Advanced Tactics Company) threaten the safety of this diplomacy. The reason it became so powerful is because of many years of planning. As soon as the UNSC civil war began, people starting planning for the worst, writing this down, having meetings, gathering additional people for the cause and asking for words with UNSC officials. The UAC mainly became a strong government by the start of the 27th Century as then it rallied many people to its cause. After set back and set back, the UAC finally become a stable government after many years. In the year 2596, the UAC secured deals with many weapons, ship building, industrial and other important complexes to make sure they had producers to produce weapons for them, a notable example is the DECIMEDES complex which focuses on the construction of ships and armour. Factions within the UAC The UAC contains many factions united under one banner that strive to assist each other, these include but may not be limited to: -The Rust Legion Military Complex=The main military force and strongest military since the Human-Forerunner War. Following Divisions of the military include: # The Marines # The OIAT's(Orbital Insertion Attack Troopers) (The next generation of ODST's with the smallest of augmentations. # The Centurion Program (Next Generation SPARTAN-II's with higher/stronger augmentations) # The Vanguard Program(Next Generation of SPARTAN-IV's) # The Navy of Rust Legion(After 25 years the Rust Legion Naval Fleet become one of the most powerful in the galaxy after finding many weapons and rallying people to its cause, when it first started it was comprimised of nothing but 25,000 personel and a few ships) # The Airforce of Rust Legion(Same story with the Naval Fleet, took a long time to build and gradually made its way into power) -The UAC ISB(Intelligence and Security Beauru)=The Intelligence Agency. -The Unfied Orion Industrial Complex=The main Industrial Complex. -The Peacekeepers=The main form of Police. Conflicts -The terrorist attack and following war by the Blue Army in 2599-2606 at the main UAC HQ. -Accidental Blue-on-Blue friendly fire at the Battle Of Rod Ridge in 2608-2609. -The Kill Switch Insurrection wars in 2598-2602. Known Officials Priminister-Gordon Foklore Chief of Security-Brian Frykman Military Supervisor-Rafikul Amsheed Islamic Guidance Counsellor-Adam Achmed Christian Guidance Counsellor-James Gaston Industrial Supervisor-Peter Shmee Liverkusen Credit and Financial Supervisor-Miranda Frykman Known Colonies The UAC is estimated to have control of over 25 billion people with 984 million of which being currently employed in either the Police, Military or Industrial Complex. It is also estimated that they have control of many star systems and have formulated a great hold upon the Cerban System. Also, it is believed that the main military might has approximatly 75 million troops on standby ready for war with 17million in reserve garrisons. The UAC has three main military HQ Planets. Those being Reach(terraformed back to livable standards after the nuclear bombardment of 2601 by insurrectionists), Mars and Cerbexus II. The UAC also has control of many planets used primeraly for Industrial Production. Those include Cerbexus III, RBRF26733(Unnamed Planet) and Planet Thorn. Known Legions The Guta Legion = Primarily used for offensive conquests in unknown regions of space The Earth Defensive Legion = Only used for the defensive of Earth The Rust Legion = The elite Legion capable of all tasks, this legion has their own dedicated branches and ranks. The Alpha Legion = The support Legion which is only used to support friendly forces.